1,000 Words
by setoobsessive
Summary: Sequel to 'Real Emotions'. Also dedicated to Nerossqod. It's a oneshot, but medium length and very very very very very fluffy!


SO: Another fluffy fic! But this is the sequel to Real Emotions, which you should really read!! Oh! This one is also dedicated to Neross_qod

Disclaimer: Setoobsessive does not own Yugioh or 1,000 Words.

~*~*~

1000 Words

I know that you're hiding things

Using gentle words to shelter me

Yami opened his crimson eyes and was blinded by the light. He had fallen asleep crying. 

It had been about five years after they married, and suddenly…Yami shook his head, tears coming back to his eyes and sliding down his face.

Your words were like a dream

But dreams could never fool me

He didn't want to think about it. He walked to the desk and began to write.

__

Dear Seto,

I missed you today. You've been gone way too long, though you only left about a week ago. I dreamt of you today. You were in a meeting, and I came through the door, and suddenly it was just us two. I love you Seto. 

Not that easily

__

I can't wait until I see you again! I pray everyday that the days pass sooner, but I don't think Ra is answering me. I'm so foolish. I should have been there. I hope you can forgive me. 

Love, 

Yami

I acted so distant then

Yami folded the letter and put it in an envelope. He smiled, more tears coming from his eyes. He remembered the day Seto left:

**__**

Yami was lying on the couch, looking at the TV boredly. He began to flip through channels. Suddenly, Seto appeared from out of their room and grabbed a jacket from the closet.

"Where are you going Seto?" Yami asked, not really caring.

"Out." Seto replied sternly. Yami rolled his eyes. "Well have fun." He humphed. 

Didn't say goodbye before you left

But I was listening

**__**

"You don't care about me anymore. This relationship is going down the drain Seto." Yami pouted. 

Seto thought. It was kinda true. He was very busy nowadays, and Yami just wanted him all for himself. Yet, the only way for them to continue was if Seto worked, since Yami didn't. Just in the past five years he had single-handedly taken about one hundred companies and was now successfully plotting against several more.

You fight your battle far for me.

Far too easily

**__**

Yami was in tears. "Dammit Seto! Listen to me?! Where the hell are you going?!"

"Save your tears cause I'll come back." Seto smiled softly and walked out the door.

"Save you tears cause I'll come back."

But still I swore

**__**

Yami wonder what was Seto thinking, but still he swore under his breath.

To hide the pain, when I turned back the pages

Shouting might have been the answer

What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to go?

Yami was crying in his hands and was choking over his tears. "Dammit…why did you leave. You knew I could never make it without you? Why the hell did you have to walk out the door?!" he cried.

But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart

Yami got changed and grabbed his envelope with the letter in it. "I'm going to you Seto, whether you like it or not." He snarled.

Cause a thousand words

Call out through the ages

They'll fly to you

Yami stopped the car, and made his way past all the gates and things that this mansion held. He opened the door, then stopped. He walked slowly in, tears coming back to his eyes.

Even though we can't see

I know they are reaching you, suspended on silver wings

Yami made his way past one corridor, then past another. 

Oh a thousand words

A thousand embraces

"Reach out to me Seto. I miss you're warms body and the way I could just fall asleep in your arms." Yami whispered.

Will cradle you

Making all of your weary days seem far away

They'll hold you forever

He stopped in front of one room, then put his hand to the embossed letters. "Why did you…why did you have to leave me? Why did you have to come to this place?" he whispered against the door, tears streaming down his face.

Oh a thousand words (a thousand word)

Have never been spoken (ooh yeah)

They'll fly to you

Yami opened the door, ready to see his lover. He looked at the carved angel that stood above Seto. Tears were coming down at a quicker space, but Yami smiled. He let out a chuckle, but then it choked up in his throat.

There was Seto's tombstone. Yami bent down to touch it, then backed off. He reached into his pocket and took out a small knife. He looked at it, then put it to his neck. "I want you back Seto." He cried, then slit his throat. He smiled his last smile, then fell limply to the ground. 

~*~*~

__

Yami opened his eyes, but closed them quickly due to the light. When he opened them again, Seto stood in front of him, smiling softly and he opened his arms.

Yami smiled with fresh tears of joy running down. 

They'll carry you home (carry you home) and into my arms

__

Yami ran into Seto's arms, and the two embraced each other. Tears ran down Seto's face and he smiled even more, stroking Yami's hair. "I…I missed you so much." He whispered.

Suspended on silver wings (on silver wings)

Oh a thousand words (ooh)

__

"You've been gone for so long! I missed you too much! Why did you have to leave?!" Yami sobbed. But Seto remained silent. 

They stayed holding each other for a long moment, when finally Seto spoke.

"Love,

Something special

Something unique

My love for you is more

More then you can think

What would you call love?

I would call it

Call out through the ages (call through the ages)

__

The Feelings in one's heart

The Passion in one's soul

That special thought in one's mind

Those words on the tip of the tongue

The words I think of when I think of you:

I love you."

They'll cradle you (ooh yeah)

__

Yami sobbed happily, and squeezed his lover tighter. "I love you too Seto! And I'm sorry we left that stupid little argument get in the way of it! I love you with everything in my soul! I love you with all my thoughts! I love you, just to put it plainly."

Make all of your lonely years to lonely days (lonely days)

__

"Well, we have all of eternity to ourselves. And just promise me one thing." Seto said, he put his hands on Yami's shoulders and looked at him in the eyes.

"What would that be?" Yami asked, a smile appearing on his face.

"Promise me Yami…promise me you'll never let go." Seto said, tears coming from his face. "Promise you'll never let go of our love. Promise you'll never let go of me." 

Yami nodded. 

"I promise."

They'll hold you forever

__

Seto smiled and the two came closer to each other, letting their lips come together. It was the best kiss Yami had ever experienced. It was the most passionate, but most of all, it was the most truthful.

Ohhhhhhhhhhh a thousand words


End file.
